The Ballad of Silver Crack
by CaptainHookEM1
Summary: The story of Silver Crack as she goes through a sweet generous filly to a badass mare. She goes through a wild adventure with Angel running away her past and finding her true self. Mainly an OC story line.
1. Chapter 1 Bullied

_**Authors note: So I decided to make a story behind Silver Cracks cruel behavior. I also added a character name Angel who I got from Facebook, and yes I had permission. So please review and enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Bullied**

"Are you ready for flight school you two?" A grey colt Pegasus stood over two young ponies. He had black and white mane and tail combed back, his eyes were brown and his cutie mark was two gold and silver thumb nail moons facing away from each other.

A young Pegasus, dark grey filly almost black shied away, "No," she had a black scar from her left side of her face going around to her right wing. Her mane and tail were white and her eyes are pink.

A young Pegasus, blue foul grinned, "It's going to be easy Silver," his mane and tail are green and combed just above his green eyes.

"Silver what wrong?" The grey colt said fretfully.

"What if the other ponies know my parents are Wonder bolts," she said quietly.

The blue foal grinned again, "I get all the attention I every needed."

"Not now Neon," the grey colt snapped. "What if Silver? Just be who you are Silver," he continued giving a wink to her.

Her head rose and smiled, "Okay dad!" she said as she nudged him.

"You go and get now before you're late," he said verbally pushing them out the door.

The two young ponies walked out the door and into Ponyville; they look at each other and swooped away from the hotel building. Once they reached a cloud like city called Cloudsdale, they walked to a school called Flight School.

Neon walked confidently down the soft clouds winking and flirting with the other fillies while Silver Crack walked behind him trying to conceal herself from the eyes of others. However two other fillies stopped her in her path.

"What do we have here Daisy?" A dark pink Pegasus filly asked her friend. She had blue mane and tail tied in a rope fashion and her eyes were blue.

"I don't know Sprinkles; maybe we have an old black nobody!" A yellow Pegasus snickered at her own joke. Her dark orange mane and tail is short but straight.

"Hey what's going here? What's a couple of lovely good looking fillies doing hanging around with her?" Neon asked from behind the two bullies. They melted at his sight and went by his side, "Come let us leave her," he walked away winking at Silver Crack.

Silver almost cried after what they called her, she thought it over and it was true how they described her. She was almost black and her mane and tail are white as an old pony. She barely had any color on her except her eyes. She was glad they said nobody since her parents were famous all around.

She snapped back to reality and went to her flight class. She thought how they were home schooled and never knew how it was like to go to class let alone with other fillies joining her. As she walked she saw other ponies doing tricks and had a little bit of confidence as she watched them.

She followed Neon from afar knowing they had class together but so did the bullies from the looks of it. She could barely hear them talk but knowing her brother he might've told them their parents were famous and mostly everything about him as well.

She followed them to a cloudy hanger and many others were at chatting with each other before class started. She coward in the back taking a seat in the many desks were scattered. She covered her face with her hooves closing her eyes trying to be hidden as best as she can. Her mind still went across what they said.

"Your parents are the Wonder bolts?" A voice sprung out as she saw Sprinkles and Daisy with a surprised look. "What's it feel like?" Daisy continued.

Silver looked away, "I'm not sure how to answer that."

"You think you and your brother can walk in here and think you own the place! You have some nerve and what's that on your face? A scar running down your face," Sprinkles judged her.

"Scar face the black old filly," Daisy taunted her and both laughed at her and left. She flew out the room and by the entrance holding her tears in.

"What's wrong?" A young filly asked looking at her. She was white with long blue mane and tail. Her eyes were also blue.

She looked up wiping her tears, "Nothing," she said in denial.

"The only crying I've seen here is failure or pain now which is it?" She demanded.

"They made fun of me for being different," she mumbled.

The filly rolled her eyes, "Same here," shaking her head. "By the way what's your name?" She said with a smile.

Silver wiped off the rest of her tears off, "Silver Crack," her voice shook.

"Do you even have friends Silver?" She asked.

"Just my brother Neon," she said depressed.

"I'll be your friend. My names Angel," she said smiling, she brought a hoof up to her.

She eagerly took the hoof and smiled, "Thanks Angel."

They walked in and realized their instructor was present and giving out a motivational speech and told everypony to do practice drills. Angel and Silver flew side by side talking and playing, "Is your parents really part of the Wonder bolts?" Angel asked.

Silver landed on a small cloud, "They're "the" Wonder bolts," Silver nodded her head.

"You're not talking about?" Angel paused still flying around Silver.

Silver smiled and nodded her head again, "Gold and Silver, my dad named me after a rare sonic boom," she flew down jumping off cloud after cloud doing flips in between.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" Daisy yelled at Silver who landed on a cloud shivering. "What's the matter? You afraid of heights?" She chuckled.

Angel flew in front of Silver, "Leave her alone Daisy!"

Daisy grinned, "Angel protecting a black old filly! How original," she stuck her nose up and flew the other direction but stopped and turned around, "I challenge you to a race. You two nobodies against us champs," she said grinning.

Angel flew up to her, "Why would we want to-," she got cut off.

"I accept," Silver said still shivering.

Angel flew down to Silver, "Are you sure?"

Silver whispered to Angel, "I'm almost as fast as my dad," she had a nervous look.

Angel smiled, "Okay let's give it a try."

They stood by the starting line waiting for another pony to give the signal to start.

"I hope all that black doesn't make things hot for you," Sprinkles laughed.

"Hey Angel don't rise to high or you'll end up in space," Daisy laughed.

The pony that held the flag waved it and they took off like a bullet. Silver was neck to neck with Sprinkles and was fighting dirty. She kicked her twice and the third time Silver dodged the kick and Sprinkles was off course and falling behind. Sprinkles suddenly grinned and decided to follow her instead. The race was done and everypony cheered for her.

"Well well well looks like the spoiled pony had special training," Sprinkles announced. "Oh you didn't know? Well her parents are none other than Rainbow and Neutral!" Everypony gasped and Sprinkles grinned more knowing its working. "She came here to show off and her brother Neon!"

Neon was eyed on and all the fillies around him left him, "Hold your mane filly we weren't here to show off!" Neon replied in confusion.

"Why are you bragging about how cool you ponies are?" She spoke back leaving Neon speechless.

Angel spoke up in an unkind voice, "She's not bragging. She's trying to fit in as you can plainly see."

Sprinkles frowned at and smiled, "I'm sure I can see that black stain on the cloud. Everypony look at her she is black, she has a scar, and she has white mane! The only color she has is her eyes! She's a disgrace to Cloudsdale and everypony living here!"

Daisy decided to spread the fire, "Boo you don't belong here," more and more ponies started to boo at Silver and Neon out of the town.

Angel gave them the evil eye, "Why did you do that to my friend?" She barked at the two bullies.

They both laughed and Sprinkles replied, "Angel you naïve filly don't you understand? We've learn to not trust the darker ones," she said laughing again.

"You're so going to get it one of these days Sprinkles!" Angel barked at them with anger.

"Are we?" Daisy cut in.

Angel growled at them and flew toward her friend but lost her in Ponyville. She had only been to Ponyville once but never thought of looking for another pony here. It was going to take awhile for her to find her friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

_**Authors Notes: I had some thought to this and decided to add a new character in this.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Escape**

"I'm not going back ever again!" Silver cried in her pillow of the bed.

Neon sat in next to her, "Chill sis we got kicked out big deal."

Silver gave him the evil eye, "Maybe not for you but it was important to me! I wanted to make friends until you had to brag about our family!"

Neon was lost for words, "I think I hear somepony calling me," exited the room without looking back.

Silver began to think of a solution. She looked outside towards the Everfree forest and an idea popped up. She grabbed her saddle bag and brought anything she needed. She knew she had to be conservative and noticed she was like her father. She packed up everything and left her room.

In the hall way Neon stood up the wall, "Hey sis where you going?"

Silver glared at him, "Running away," she walked past him.

"When will you be back?" He asked without the slightest clue of the meaning.

Silver ignored her brother and slammed the door shut on her way out.

Angel flew pony to pony trying to look for her dear friend, "Oh where is she?" Angel said to herself before spotting Neon. She ran up to him in panic, "Where's Silver?"

Neon had a stupid sexy look on him, "Why do you want to know? Why don't hang with me?" He smiled not noticing Angel's rage.

"You're starting to make me mad!" She yelled at him falling into the fountain of water.

"Calm down filly you don't need to yell!" His facially expression turned to fear. "She said she was running away! I asked her when she's coming back!"

Her head smack against his as she stared directly in his eyes. Neon's eyes shot open as the angry filly stared him down, "Where is she?"

"In the forest!" He yelped.

"Good," she pushed him in the water again and flown away near the town.

Neon quickly exits the fountain shaking his mane off. He desperately tries to fix his mane but ends up running in the hotel again.

Silver trots alone in the forest not knowing where to go. Heading south towards a river she decided to fly to travel there faster.

Meanwhile Angel desperately scans the dark forest for any sign of her friend. It was hard to see her friend because off how dark she was. She landed scratching her head wondering how she was supposed to find her, "Silver!" She yelled.

"Manhattan is north?" Silver looks up at the sky, the sun stood brightly in the middle of the sky. Silver frowned, "Great just great," she flown down by the river and watch the lake move calmly. She decided out of boredom to kick rocks and branches in.

Angel flew over the forest again and again but heard her friend's voice near the river. She flew down and spotted her kicking a branch three times her size into the water. Angel flew down and tackled her hugging her.

Silver frowned and kicked her off, "Are here to pick on me too!" Silver yelled at her.

"I came looking for you! Don't run away Silver," Angel said worried.

"Too late I am doing it and you won't stop me!" Silver said putting her saddlebags on and walking away.

Angel flew beside her with a worried look, "You don't have to do this Silver! I'm your friend," she slightly smiled.

"If you're a real friend don't stop me!"

"Then I'll follow you," Angel flew down walking beside her.

Silvers anger turned to shock, "Angel you don't have to do this."

"I want to do this," Angel smiled.

"What about your family?" Silver questioned her.

"Sure they'll be upset but I think your brother will handle the message," she chuckled.

"He's going to get it through his thick mind that's for sure," Silver rolled her eyes.

Back at the hotel. "But she threaten to drown me in that very fountain!" Neon sat on his bed where his mother and father stood. His mother had sky blue fur with a rainbow colored mane and tail, her eye were pink and her cutie mark is a cloud with a rainbow colored bolt coming out of it.

The grey pony spoke, "Tell me where your sister is Neon!" He barked at his son.

"I told you the forest!" Neon talked back to his father.

"Don't talk back to him Neon!" his mother yelled at him. "She could be in danger right now or worse!"

"When did she leave?" his father demanded.

"This afternoon; her friend said she was looking for her.

Both the parents faces were in shock, "Neon do you know who?"

"A white filly with blue eyes; oh and a blue mane, very fine," he said digging into his own dirty mind.

The mother held her face with a hoof, "Oh no not another one. Neon it's one in the morning and they could have flown off someplace else!"

"Not our fault we got kicked out of town," Neon laid back in his bed with both hooves behind his head.

The father walked over him, "Wait kicked out?"

"Yeah those girls said these lies thinking we were here to show off or something. Silver and that sweet looking filly beat them in a race but they did some backwards reverse thing on everypony and booed us away! Not to say she was made fun of for being different," Neon explained.

His father grunted and walked over to his wife, "We should have sent her to beginner's school. I need find them."

"No Neutral I'll look for them," she nudged him.

"Are you sure Rainbow? What about the-."

"You handle it; I need to find our daughter and Neon will come with me."

Neon sat up, "Wait I'm doing what now?"

Neutral nudge her and she went on her way out. He turned toward his son, "Neon you're going with your mother and you better hurry before I shave your mane!" Neon instantly jumped up and followed his mother.

"Silver do you know where we going?" Angel asked.

They managed to reach the hot desert wasteland and both were grounded, "There's no mountains? Why aren't there any mountains!" She yelled.

"Maybe we went the other way!" Angel yelled laughing after.

"It's hot, no water, and your laughing," Silver was frustrated.

"The heats getting to me. I think," she giggled more.

Suddenly they spotted train tracks while walking. They lay in the dry desert floor waiting for a train to pass. Without warning the train passed them and made them jump. They stood up and flew toward the back of the caboose landing it. They were worn out from the sun and went inside to rest.

What was inside was a young grey colt. He was a unicorn with short grey and white mane and tail apart from each other. His cutie mark was a wrench and wing over top of each other. He was writing blueprints and pictures in his own unique design. "No that's not right," he said quietly to himself.

Angel walked up behind him and quietly spoke, "Hi there."

His pencil ran across the paper as he jumped up in fright and turned around. He shook as he stare with his light blue eyes at the two fillies, "W-who a-are y-you t-two," he asked nervously.

"Sorry we scared you; we're kind of lost," she smiles awkwardly.

"Y-you e-entered f-from t-the b-back d-didn't y-you?" The young unicorn asked.

"Are you going to kick us out?" Angel asked.

"N-no I'm t-to busy," he replied. "B-but i-if y-you stay h-here y-you w-won't b-be caught," he added.

Angel smiled, "Thank you um."

"I-Icarus, I-Icarus G-Gear," he grinned slightly.


	3. Chapter 3 Gear Head

_**Authors note: This took some thought but finally got it done. And of course Icarus talks like that.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Gear Head**

"Mom it's late and I'm tired," Neon moaned as he and his mother flew over the forest.

She stopped and motioned Neon to stop with her, "Do you realize what your sister could be into right now? She could be sleeping in the woods with who knows what's out there! Not to mention she brought somepony else! Neon this is your fault for not telling us sooner," turned away from him like she disowned him as her son.

"So these are what now?" Silver pointed on the blueprint paper.

"S-steam g-gauges," Icarus nervously replied.

Angel cut in, "Is that a stick?"

"N-no i-it's a l-lever," he replied.

"What's a gauge?"

"A lever for what?"

Icarus got frustrated and stood up walking to the window, looking out into the night dry land the moon rose high. "A-aren't you t-two t-tired?" Icarus asked. Once they heard tired the two Pegasus started to yawn. He smiled, "T-take m-my b-bed," he said tilting his head to the queen size bed in the back.

"Where will you sleep," Angel spoke with concern.

"S-same b-bed, I sleep in t-the d-daytime," he replied.

Angel remembered having sleepovers and sleeping in the same bed but however Silver was turning red.

"Don't you have another bed?" Silver asked softly.

Angel turned to her friend, "Don't tell me you never slept with anypony before?"

"Only when me and my brother are traveling," she replied.

"Come now Silver just pretend I'm your brother," she cut herself off realizing what she said, "I mean sister yeah sister," she hid her embarrassment with a fake grin.

"Sister, okay I guess it can be less awkward," her voice went mumbled to the last few words.

Angel clap her hooves together in excitement, "Yay, oh we should tell scary stories!" She excited.

"Who would get scared over a story?" Silver questioned her.

Angel gave her a slick grin, a grin of somepony with plans, "Sit with me on the bed so we may start," she said flying toward the bed and plopped straight down in it hitting something hard under it.

She checked under the covers and an overly large wrench, too large for them to lift in their jaws. Icarus quickly grabbed it using magic and brought it toward him. He blushed immensely as the girls couldn't of guess why he had in bed in the first place. He gave a false grin and turned around in shame to do more work. The girls couldn't quite figure it but they brushed it off.

Silver walked over the bed and sat on it wondering what to do. As they told stories Icarus grabbed something to resemble a mirror like object and levitated to see what they're doing. Soon enough however Silver noticed the obvious unicorn spying on them, "Icarus what you doing with that? Are you a bit lonely?" Silver and Angel chuckled at the blushing unicorn.

"I'm s-sorry Silver b-but I-I w-was w-wondering if I m-may a-ask you about y-your m-mark?" Icarus turned his head around with an innocent look.

Silver frowned at him, "My father told me this mark is makes me special. He said it's what makes me different," she paused looking away with tears following, "From the others," she continued and hid her tears.

"Silver are you okay?" Angel put her hoof on her but Silver denied her.

"I'm fine goodnight!" She said going under the covers facing the wall.

Angel glared at Icarus who seemed really sorry for asking a simple question. He covered his head trying to think over what head did.

Neutral looked out the window of train in one of the bunk beds, his oil lamp still on. By his side was a picture of Neon and Silver Crack, they looked so happy together. "It's two A.M. Neutral and you know we have a meeting in the morning." A yellow pony climbed to his level. Her mane was fire color and her cutie mark was lighting over topping a patch of fire and her eyes are orange.

Neutral looked at her and looked back at the window, "I have a lot of things on my mind that's all," giving a false grin to his captain.

"Your family isn't here; what's with the sudden split up?" She asked concerned.

"Silver ran away," He said disappointed

She was shocked, "Why would she do that!"

Neutral cocked his head toward her, "She was bullied and decided to run away with a friend of hers."

"Neutral listen I know your having a tuff time but will this hurt your performance? If it will you can leave to find her," she suggested.

Neutral shook his head, "Thanks Spitfire but no it won't. Rainbow Dash is looking for her in the forest."

"Isn't the forest dangerous?"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he turned his head to the window.

Spitfire laid a hoof on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine," she smiled climbing down to her bunk bed.

A loud bang outside of the caboose door sounded, Icarus looked outside the window. At the same time Silver woke up and found herself clinging to Angel. She let go and walked toward the window and her face turned white and ducked below the window.

Icarus turned to the startled Pegasus and looked out again and all he saw was the Wonder bolts departing the train along with Neutral.

"W-what's wrong?" Icarus asked.

Silver stood up and grinned, "Nothing I thought I knew somepony."

"R-really? L-looked l-like w-were h-hiding," he said confused.

"What's with the noise," Angel said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"W-wonder b-bolts," Icarus commented.

Angel quickly ducked herself under the covers, "You don't know us!"

"W-what's really g-going on?" he asked.

Silver gave up and told the truth, "We're running away."

Icarus tilted his in confusion, "F-from the W-wonder b-bolts?"

"It's complicated," she said turning away from him and up to Angel, "What do you think we should do?"

Angel lift the covers up and looked at her, "If we keep going we may end up crossing," she was in thought. "Mokina Lelanon." She suddenly panicked flying all around the room, "Oh no no no no no! This isn't happing this isn't happening! We should've went the other way!" Her words were barely understandable as she spoke way to fast.

The train started to move and made the scared Pegasus holding on to Silver. "What's wrong Angel?"

Angel looked up at her friend, "Griffon territory."

Icarus decided to cut in, "T-that's my s-stop. I n-need to t-test my m-mobile sled."

"Are they that bad Angel?" Silver asked.

"N-not that b-bad," Icarus cut in. "Just easily provoked."


	4. Chapter 4 Far from home

**Chapter 4**

**Far from home**

"Ma'am we there are no bodies or possibly any sight of death in the forest," a brown colt Pegasus spoke to Rainbow outside of the forest.

"Then they're okay?" she replied hoping for an answer.

He shook his head, "Not sure but they might have gone either north or south if they kept moving straight."

"She said she wanted to go Manehattan to see the Night Fliers."

"It's dangerous for two fillies to walk the streets over there let alone running away."

"How dangerous?"

"The Wolf Gang tends to steal young fillies and pluck their wings and sell them for quite a bit of bits."

"We need to go now!"

"Ma'am let the authorities handle this; you look after your son there."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"No but it's not wise to do so."

"I don't care!"

"Suit yourself."

Back at the train, all three ponies sat around eating sandwiches from the train.

"Hey Icarus how cold is it going to be?" Silver asked.

"U-up in t-the m-mountains it's b-below t-ten."

Angel stood up and looked out the window, it was getting dry and rocky and from a distance she could see snow capped mountains. "Why do you need to be here?" Angel asked nervously.

Icarus was in the middle of his sandwich and forced himself to swallow making his cough some out. "Incase p-ponies g-get t-trapped and n-need a w-way t-to find t-them."

"But the Griffons?"

"Have anger i-issues, b-but their friendly."

"I hope you're kidding about the anger part."

Icarus shook his head and Angel began to shake.

They finally arrived at the train station and began to depart. There were mixes of griffons and ponies but mostly griffons around talking and watching those who arrived. "You better hurry up before their awake!" One griffon said to Angel who shook by her warning.

"Who?" Her voice shook again.

"The gargoyles! It's been told they protect those are living in the building in exchange to be part of the building."

Icarus spoke up, "I thought t-that was l-legend!"

"So did my cousin! She went out at night and never came back."

Angel found herself hiding behind Silver. She began to speak in a very frightful voice, "Icarus can we go please!"

Icarus nodded his head and left the griffon and her warning. "M-my father g-gave m-me a room for a week so y-you c-can help me w-with t-the project!"

Angel back away, "I'll wait by the train," she smiled awkwardly.

Silver grinned, "What about the gargoyles?"

Angel's mane stood straight up and walked by them smiling trying to force her fear in, she began to giggle as she talked, "What about them? I think we should stay with Icarus until we have a plan!"

They reached to a hotel where a unicorn gave them the keys to a very fancy suite; the bed was a king size with the softest silk. Angel jumped on the bed and enjoying every second of the bed as she rolled around like a cat with catnip. Silver giggled and Icarus was out of the room before they knew it.

"Hey Icarus!" Silver cried out. "Where you going?"

"Got to keep experimenting, got to find the right parts!" He walked in the hall holding up a blueprint and was deep in thought. Silver stopped following him and went back into the room to find Angel wrapped around in the blanket like a cocoon, her face was like she just took a dip in the hot tub. She finally snapped and saw the look on Silvers face. She was dumbstruck.

"Silver help!" She pleaded unable to get out with one hoof reaching out to her.

It was getting dark and heard rock crumbling from the roof top. They quiet down and saw yellow eyes look through the window. Angel remained hidden but Silver went up to it, "Silver what are you doing?" Angel loudly whispered.

It began to speak in a creepy tone, "Hello little one. Where might your parents be?" It said as it looked around the room from the window upside down for that matter.

"We ran away."

"Oh no no no no no that won't do! How would you survive without any, knowledge of this place?"

"Oh we're traveling with Icarus-."

"Gear? Oh such art they create! Let me in and I'll show you some inventions they created over years and years they came here!"

Silver did as what the thing said with a big smile and opened the window. It jumped in making a loud thud that made Angel squeak and shake. "I've been eyeing on that white Pegasus, what's she afraid of?"

"You I guess? But I heard you'll protect the ponies living inside of the building it's guarding and not attack the other living in the other buildings correct?"

"You got it little one!"

"It's Silver Crack. Now what are these inventions are you talk about?"

"Ah yes here it is!" It scraped off the stone left over on its skin and used it to make a portal like screen to see what the Gear family has built.

The first image showed possibly a century ago, a unicorn messed with some gears underneath the bridge. He then went to a lever to the right of him and pulled it, instead of lifting up; it began to head in the ground of the bridge. The unicorn wiped off the sweat from his face and smiled at his accomplishment.

Angel wormed her way out of the silky blanket and stuck her head out to see the tail of the Gear family.

The next image showed some form of machine and a light bulb right next to it. The unicorn had a turning wheel representing a windmill but had the words saying winter design. She used her magic to revolve the windmill and the power turned on. The scene showed her taking it to the snowy mountain with the help with a gryphon. The windmill had a different kind of metal on it and rotated just fine.

"You see little ones; the Gear family is famous throughout the south. Wait where is he?"

"Out, side!" Silver realized he could be in trouble and ran out the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Silver don't leave me!" Angel cried out before realizing she's alone with the gargoyle.

It walked toward her and reached its hand out to her. Angel flinched and closed her expecting the worse but she wasn't constricted by the blankets and soon looked up at it. Its smile wasn't pleasant but his word wasn't ignored. "You looked as though you needed help?"

Angel was still scared and gave out a small smile, "Thanks," she said nervously and walked out to follow her friend.

Later, Icarus walked down an abandon tunnel with train tracks in it. He pushed the cart full of metal, tools, and gears with his magic. He had to carry a torch with his mouth and while looking at his pages of facts and drawings. He thought to himself about how the gargoyles hunt at night and hope the girls don't follow him.

"Let out!"Silver yelled at the pony blocking the way of the chained up door.

"Sorry it's curfew you have to stay inside."

"But my friend is out there!"

"I'm sorry but I can't have somepony especially out there especially somepony your age."

Silver grinned and turned to the suite again passing Angel who was running to her and kept following going in the room and leaping outside flying toward the ground landing followed by Angel. She notices that gargoyle is gone but she soon took Angel into the alleyway and covered her mouth. "Quiet!"

Silver looked all around and nothing but a basement. She released her and went toward it saying Gear. She opened it and went inside the dark tunnel, "Silver its dark in there!"

Suddenly she lit a torch and lit up the area, "No its not," she giggled.

Angel gulped and slowly walked in; they walked through the tunnel with Angel clinging to Silver. She didn't mind at first but it was getting hard to walk when she was practically in her face, "Angel!"

Angel let go of her, "Sorry," being embarrassed.

A familiar voice called out, "H-hello?"

"Icarus?" Silver called out.

"Silver? H-how d-did you f-find m-me?" Icarus lit his horn up to reveal his location. He was quite a ways but flying did the trick.

"The basement door said Gear," she said rolling her eyes.

"W-what's w-wrong w-with Angel?"

"She's scared."

"W-well I hope you b-brought something w-warm. W-we're g-going in t-the m-mountains," Icarus smiled.

Back near the basement entrance some gargoyles were a bit curious and decided to go inside the revealed path.


	5. Chapter 5 An Angels scream

**Chapter 5**

**An Angels scream**

"Icarus?" Angel spoke with a chill in her voice.

"Y-yeah?" Icarus replied as he walked and studied his papers.

"How long will take?"

Icarus stopped and turned toward her, "A w-week." He continued on leaving the young filly stunned.

Silver nudge her from the side trying to get her attention. She smiled at her, "This is what adventuring is all about Angel."

Angel tried her best to smile but the chattering in her teeth got to her. Silver lifted a brow realizing Angel was attempting to hide her fears. She finally gave in and frowned, "I afraid of this place. The griffins, this cave, the gargoyles."

She was interrupted by Icarus dropping everything on the ground. He stood like a statue and his breathing gets uneasy. He turned around and his eyes were as wide as they can be, "D-did you c-close t-the d-door?"

The fillies looked at each and shook their head. Icarus started moving back away from them, "W-we n-need t-to go now!" He started making his way down the tunnel without them. Demonic like voices can be heard through the entrance of the dark pathway.

They looked at each other and start flying the other way. Silver flew faster than her and hadn't realized it. Icarus however had a lever on the side of the tunnel getting ready to pull it. He pulled it too soon and a large iron panel like gate collapsed. Silver made it but Angel was trapped on the other side with the gargoyles.

Angel began to panic and banged on the gate with her hooves trying to get Icarus's attention. "Let me in Icarus!" She began to cry and could be heard from the other side of the gate.

Silver Crack turned to Icarus but disappeared within the dark tunnels. Her attention now was the lever for the gate. She pushed it open but it was jammed. She forced it open breaking the lever in the process and opened the gates.

Angel flew in just in time but not until she realized Silver stood her ground facing the gargoyles. "Silver come on what are you doing?" She said worriedly.

"Get back! Leave my friend alone!" Silver yelled out. Her teeth were grinding together but her legs were shaking.

A gargoyle smacked the small filly to the wall like a rock and lay unconscious. Angel stood in front of her trying to defend Silver. "Go away and leave you big bullies! You should be ashamed of yourselves picking on us when we did nothing to you!" They were beginning to get scared of her and lecture, "You come out every night and keep other ponies' safe inside while you go hurting other ponies that aren't inside! Leave now you bullies!" They did as she commanded with tails between their legs and ran toward the other way.

Angel panted from the built up anger, fear, and bravery it took to face them but realized she almost forgot Silver Crack.

"Angel… Ugh are they gone?" Silver rubbed her head looking at Angel.

Angel smiled and hugged the confused filly, "I'm glad you're safe Silver."

Noise was heard from the way Icarus went. He came back with a spot light attached to the rails. He raised a brow and scratched his head in confusion. "Where's t-the gargoyles?"

Silver frowned at him, "Angel took care of them no thanks to you!"

"I l-left t-to g-get t-this, a spot light. How d-did you m-manage t-to d-do it?" Icarus asked.

They started to walk away leaving his question left a mystery. They arrived at the hotel through the window and started slept together until morning.

Morning soon arrived and they were awoken by mix of sounds coming from the other room. Silver jumped out of bed and outside the hall finding the noise. She knocked on the door and the music immediately stopped to see an orange and purple mane colt, an earth pony. His cutiemark was a disc and large head phones on the disc itself keeping it in place. He looked at her with his orange eyes, "Oh hi what did you need?" He smiled naïve.

Silver gave him a serious look and rolled her eyes, "That music woke us up!"

He was surprised and quickly apologizes, "I'm sorry about that, I had no idea it was that loud."

"Are you deaf or something-"

She was cut off by him, "What's your name?" He said with a smile.

She lifted a brow at him, "Silver Crack and what's with the music?"

"Oh I'm performing this afternoon do you wanna come?" He asked so eagerly.

She tilted her head away from the over enjoyed pony, "Thanks but we're heading to Manehatten in a bit."

"So am I!" He said excitedly. "Who are you with because you did say us right?" He continued on questioning her.

"I'm with my friend Angel tell you what… What's your name?" Silver asked.

"DJ Beats," he responded.

"Ok DJ if we help you with your show today can you take us to Manehattan?" Silver asked.

He turned his head to the side thinking it through, "I suppose I need a little help."

Angel appeared behind Silver yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Is everything alright?"

Silver turned to her smiling, "We're going to help DJ Beats with his show today!"

Angel frowned at her, "Without asking me first!"

DJ decided to cut in, "You don't have to… Angel is it?"

"Yes its Angel now what is she dragging me into?" Angel's eyes narrowed.

"Um well it's a two show of music really." He responded shrugging his shoulders.

Silver began to question him, "What is this show?"

"Well I'm DJ-ing so you can help me carry my things down there," he asked.

"When is it?" Silver asked.

"An in hour or two. They usually come up and tell to pack up."

Angel looked down kicking her hoof on the ground, "How much is there?"

DJ Beats opened his door wide enough to see a whole speakers and discs lying all around and a turntable still spinning around.

Her eyes went wide but went back to normal, "Can we be dancers or something?"

Silver and DJ turned their heads to her, "I am not dancing!" Silver refused.

"Well I don't think-," DJ was caught off from the argument.

"Well I'm not going to carrying these!" Angel refused.

DJ took a close look at Angels flank, "What's your cutiemark mean then?"

They stopped arguing and paid attention to her flank. A rainbow heart with wings showed as clear as day and she began to smile and flutter in the air in such joy she forgotten she wasn't alone. She realized this and flew down on her hooves blushing.

"Anyways what is your special talent?" DJ asked.

Angel scratched her head thinking, "I think it's sticking up for my friends?"

DJ shrugged in agreement, "Okay then I guess. So you rather dance then help me?"

Angel said yes as Silver said no and was frowning at each other.

"Silver can you help me and Angel can dance," DJ broke up the argument.

They narrowed their eyes and looked away with Silver entering DJ's room.


	6. Chapter 6 Silver Angel Beats

**Chapter 6**

**Silver Angel Beats**

"Careful Silver those are my own only speakers," DJ Beats said. They carried a large speaker down the hallway through some stairs. Along the trip, despite DJ Beats being a colt he was having a difficult time carrying it. Silver however had no problem carrying it.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked, "We can stop to give you a break."

DJ Beats shook his sagging head, "I'm fine let's just get down these stairs."

They cautioned themselves down the thirty step stairs, a griffon was walking up those same stairs; she was busy reading some article in a magazine. DJ Beats gave out and the speaker began to bounce and spin toward he griffon. Silver acted fast flying down the stairs ahead of the speakers. She slammed her head on speakers twice the size of her and DJ Beats. She desperately tried to grip the stairs but they were too soft for any grip, she used her wings to slow down the speaker long enough for the griffon to move. "Look out!" Silver exclaimed out.

The griffon didn't move and when the speaker was about to hit her she raised her claws up stopping the speaker. She closed the magazine in one hand and preceded darted dart her eyes giving her a fierce look. She grabbed the filly by the back of her neck, "You're one of the reasons why we griffons can't have anything nice around here!" She snapped on Silver Crack who was too displeased herself.

"At least I tried saving you half bread (So much irony in that statement)!" Silver snapped back at her.

The griffon widen her eyes and bring her face closer, "How dare you little brat!"

"How dare me, you're kidding right? At least I taught enough to know who saved and who didn't save feathered butt!"

"Guys!" DJ Beats stepped down the stairs, "Let's forget about this okay?"

The griffon dropped Silver without warning and walked up the stairs, "What am I doing arguing with a bunch of half pints."

Silver growled at her, DJ laid his hoof in front of her, "Forget it we need to get these speakers in and see what's broken okay?"

Silver narrowed her eyes at her one last time and proceeded to pick up the speakers with DJ Beats.

In the DJ Beats' room Angel dance to some of music and having fun at the same time. For a filly she was very flexible. She however didn't realize the door was open and DJ Beats stood frozen with his jaw slightly open, he shook his head and went inside trying to ignore her. Not long however and she noticed him and gave him a sly grin. She walked over to him, "So how long have you been standing there?"

DJ Beats stood his ground; he turned his head enough to see her. He tried hiding his blush, "I need a those CDs over there," DJ said and Angel retrieved it for him.

She held the box in her mouth and watched him in curiosity. He thanked her and trotted off in a hurry. She hadn't noticed Silver was in the room with the whole act happening and hadn't said a word. She was trying to hold a box in on her wings but kept falling off with each try.

"Silver?" Angel began speaking in an embarrassing tone, "How long were you there?"

Silver Crack paused and turned her head to her and raised a brow, "I came in the room with DJ Beats. Why what's the matter?"

Angel gave her a small smile followed by a slight blush, "Oh never mind, "She giggled and walked down out the door and back in realizing what she was doing before. "Heh oops."

"Nice job," Silver said as she rolled her eyes. She gave up trying to pick up the boxes and just used her mouth instead and trotted away.

Later in the afternoon DJ Beats started up song after song. Although Angel couldn't show off her dancing she still managed to dance around the adults. Silver Crack sat on a chair and was drinking cups of juice out of boredom. A young colt Pegasus walked up to her smiling and held his head down in respect, he looked back up again. "Do I know you?" Silver said slight annoyed.

The white fur colt responded, "No mam I'm just here to make friends is all."

Silver noticed his short blue mane and tail were just like Angels color. "Are you related to a filly named Angel?"

He thought for a moment and shook his head, "No mam I do not."

Silver was getting annoyed by the fact she was being referred to as mam, "Silver Crack is my name so quit calling me a mam!"

"My apologies Miss. Crack," he bowed his head in respect to her again.

"Are you making fun of me now?" She snapped on him again.

His shook his head, "No Miss. Crack, I'm from royalty and I'm here as an apprentice!" He smiled.

Silver tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

He closed his eyes hiding his eyes from rolling, "I'm learning how to become a Royal Guard and you must be respectful to citizens. I'm not trying to be mean Miss. Crack I'm only being respectful, that and those guards are watching me." He looked over his shoulder and Luna's guards in dark armor stood by the doorways perfectly still.

Silver Cracks eyes began open wide as the grin on her face became very noticeable. She held her fan girl squeal, the colt looked at her oddly, "Is something the matter?"

She got down from her chair and dashed toward him bringing his head to her looking straight into his blue eyes, "Where is she?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that," He said trying to pull her off; her grip on him was strong and struggled to get her off.

She was getting angry and even he was getting scared, "I'll ask again. Where. Is. She?"

He started struggling with his words, "Somewhere upstairs!"

She smiled, "Tell me what floors?"

He looked back trying to remember, "Fifteen or sixteen?"

She smiled wide and gave him a kiss on the cheek and trotted off leaving the young Pegasus.

She walked happily upstairs giggling and mumbling to herself. She checks fifteen, nothing. She checks sixteen; guards were present and walked happily down the hall in front of the door. She reached for the door knob but the guards bat like wings blocked her. "Halt who goes there!" Said a guard to her right.

She smiled, "I'm Silver Crack and I'm here to see Princess Luna!"

The guard her left began to speak, "No visits young one!"

"When can I visit her then?" She said impatiently.

None replied leaving the young filly to walk away in anger. She spotted a window and looked out of it. Watching a dozen ponies and griffons in the not so busy streets.

She had an idea, she looked left and right and opened the window and flew out. She went toward the window and saw none other than Luna. She had her bathroom door opened inside was her brushing her teeth. She looked really tired since it was only 12:40 in the afternoon. Her crown and items were gone and her beautiful blue starry night mane and tail were tied. Silver hadn't noticed the room was big enough for thirty ponies to fit including the large bed. She went to look at Luna again but instead she was standing in front her lifting a brow. Silver yelled out trying to run but Luna's magic surrounded the small filly bringing her into her room.

She tossed her on the bed, Luna began to speak in an annoyed tone, "Why are thou spying on we?"

Silver couldn't hold back her giggling, "I can't believe she's talking to me!" she said loudly to herself.

"What are thou speaking of?" Luna questioned her."

Silver forced herself from giggling and looked at her smiling, "My father and I love your night sky, we love you're art especially the moon!"

Luna was quite astonished by her words, "I thank thee young one for your gratitude, but we must ask Miss?"

"Silver Crack!" She happily announced.

One of the guards outside knocked on her door, "Is everything alright Princess Luna?"

Luna looked toward the door, "Everything's still carry on." She looked toward Silver again, "Thou caught we in a worse time Silver Crack. However thou may visit us this evening and keep us occupied."

Silver trotted her hooves on her bed in such excitement squealing she forgot she was on the bed. She hopped off and walked toward Luna, "Thank you so much! My father and I think you're the best princess ever!"

Luna stared at her like she was remembering back. She smiled and said, "Thou must depart now we need to rest."

Silver nodded, "Sorry for bothering you but I'll be there!" She walked out the door and stuck her tongue out at the guards. They looked at each other for a moment and continued to guard their princess.


End file.
